


Tú (no) puedes amarme

by TabrisXX



Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [5]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Neon Genesis Evangelion Manga, POV Third Person, Rejection, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Cansado del rechazo de Shinji, Kaworu lo cita únicamente para decirle que se alejaría de él como tantas veces se lo había pedido.[AU] Pareja manga (KarlxShaun).
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Series: IT'S ONLY LOVE [2015] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. YOU CAN (NOT) LOVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Estos drabbles fueron originalmente publicados en el año 2015 como parte de un reto.  
> La presente es una versión editada y corregida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Kaworu Nagisa.

_Vete y déjame en paz.  
No me gustas, no te quiero.  
No me sigas.  
¡Aléjate!  
No quiero verte, desaparece.  
No me hables.  
¡Fuera de mi vista!  
Ni siquiera te considero mi amigo.  
Nunca voy a sentir nada por ti..._

Esas siempre han sido tus palabras para conmigo, ¿recuerdas?  
Nunca lo demostré pero... ¿crees acaso que no me dolieron?  
Yo solo quise que me vieras aunque sea un poco y tú siempre insististe en rechazarme.

No sabía como acercarme a ti pero tampoco creo que sea mi culpa ser así.  
Jamás supe cómo tratar a las personas, no tengo tacto y que en ocasiones podría resultar irritante.  
Pero aún con todos esos defectos, siempre te quise sinceramente, por más que no lo pudieras ver de esa manera.

Perdóname por haberte hecho enojar tantas veces e invadir tu espacio.  
No tienes idea de la desesperación que sentía por conseguir algo de tu afecto.

Este día decidí cambiar todo eso y ya no seguiré insistiendo.  
Ya entendí que tú nunca vas a quererme y yo no puedo esperar toda la vida a que eso cambie.  
Así que te voy a dejar en paz como siempre me lo pediste, voy a olvidarme de ti.  
Quizás más adelante, encuentre a un chico que acepte mis sentimientos ya que tú no puedes amarme.

_Adiós, Shinji Ikari._


	2. HOW DOES IT FEEL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Shinji Ikari.

_¿Cómo se sentiría si alguna vez llegaras a amarme?_

Nagisa... ¿recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado aquella vez que estuvimos juntos en tu habitación? Veo que no has sido capaz de entender mi respuesta, o quizás, yo no he sabido transmitírtela adecuadamente.

Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me sentí ciertamente impactado con tu presencia. Algo extraño me invadió y no comprendí qué era eso, ya que nunca antes lo había experimentado con otra persona.

Cuando hablamos por primera vez, tu actitud me llevó a desconfiar e intentar alejarme de inmediato. Así como siempre lo hacía cuando me sentía en peligro o cuando estaba en problemas. Quería huir y evadirte pero tú nunca me dejaste hacerlo.

Te convertiste prácticamente en mi sombra, me impusiste tu presencia, me sacaste de quicio pero así también me brindaste toda tu atención, algo que nadie jamás lo hizo pero que siempre deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener.

Al no haber experimentado eso antes, sentí miedo.   
Sí, miedo de aceptar que alguien podía interesarse en mí.   
Miedo de abrir mi corazón a lo que me provocabas, miedo a sentirme importante para alguien.

De un momento a otro, empezaste a darme de golpe todas las cosas que jamás tuve y que siempre anhelé.   
Era algo demasiado intenso y yo sabía que se sentía bien, no quería tomarlo sin tener la certeza de que iba a durar porque después me iba a sentir peor si todo resultaba una farsa.

Siempre busqué un poco de atención y reconocimiento de mi padre pero él jamás me tuvo siquiera en cuenta. Y un día apareciste en mi vida ofreciéndome todo eso y más. Yo tampoco sé tratar a las personas al fin de cuentas.

Por todas esas cosas es que quería alejarte, porque no sabía como lidiar contigo y el exceso de cosas que me ofrecías. Pensé que con mi rechazo te ibas a apartar como lo haría cualquier otra persona, sin embargo no lo hiciste.

Me asustaba el hecho de poder llegar a tener sentimientos románticos hacia un chico, siempre me han hecho creer que los hombres no pueden amar a otros hombres, al menos, no de la manera que yo tenía deseos de amar.

Me quería engañar a mí mismo diciéndote que no me gustabas cuando en verdad me gustabas mucho más de lo que yo creía, y lo peor es que no tenía voluntad alguna para refrenar esa atracción.

Siempre evité el contacto físico con los demás pero dejé que me tocaras, que me besaras y que te acercaras más de lo que se lo dejaría a otra persona, lo hice adrede y no me sentía culpable, ni sucio, ni inmoral.

Amarte sería darte en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de que me destruyas, y sinceramente, ya no quiero ser destruido. Ya no quiero sufrir por culpa de los demás, ya no quiero pedir a gritos que me amen un poco y sobre todo, ya no quiero perder a las personas que amo.

Aún hoy tengo miedo de aceptar todo esto. 

Solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que soy yo quien no quiere que te alejes. Por favor, perdóname, y también quédate a mi lado. No me dejes jamás, cuídame y nunca sueltes mi mano. 

Te amo, Kaworu Nagisa.

_Puedes ahora decirme... ¿cómo se siente?_

**FIN**


End file.
